Katsumi Dragneel
by Natissa123
Summary: After going on a dangerous mission Lucy had an unfortunate accident and passed away ten years ago. How is Natsu coping? Who is the strange little guest that shows up on the tenth anniversary of her death? What dark secrets do the guild hold that Natsu doesn't know? Rated T for a sad death scene at the beginning :(


******Hey Everyone! So... here's the deal... I know I have another story that is sooo unfinished but it's been hard trying to get back in the groove. I have been constantly writing though just not for that story XD WHOOPS! :) This is just a little idea I had. Its not really finished but its more of... a quick little story line that I thought I would post to let you all know HEY! I'm still writing! :D I hope you enjoy this little sad but touching story! Let me know what you think and i'll continue to write more! Thanks bunches! **

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

It was a pretty normal day at the guild Fairy Tail but with only one thing that brought everyone's mood down. It was the 10 year anniversary of Lucy's Death. It was one of the most tragic things I had ever witnessed. Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Lucy and I went on a mission to destroy one of the dark guilds that were harassing a nearby town. Unfortunately Lucy went after there leader, alone. She ran up the stairs pumped up and ready to take him on. I went to follow here but ended up on the outside of there guild on a balcony. Next thing I knew Lucy's lifeless body was thrown right off there roof and hit the ground. We were all shocked and didn't know what to do. Minutes later after the shock of Lucy's death finally softened a bit we defeated the guild and took there leader into custody.

I couldn't even face her lifeless body it was so mangled but it looked like she put up a fight. It didn't excuse the lack of support I should of given her… I should of went with her. That day it felt like my entire world imploded and exploded with anger, regret, sorrow and despair. I couldn't believe my best friend had died.

"Natsu? Is everything okay?" Mira asked as she looked concerned at me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go out for a bit." I said getting up and putting my hands in my pocket.

"Nat…." Mira said but Gray cut her off.

"Let him grieve it is the 10 year anniversary you know." He mentioned under his breath. I was half way through the guild hall when the doors swung open.

A small girl stood in the door way she looked no less than eight years old. She wore a little blue skirt with a blue vest and black undershirt. The girl had her hair in two pigtails on the side, it was a golden blonde color. The girl looked around and walked down the stairs and right in front of me. The entire hall was silent just staring at the little girl.

"You Natsu?" Her little voice rang out through the silence. I looked down at her golden brown eyes staring at me and nodded. "My mommy told me to give this to you." She said handing me an peach colored envelope. As she handed it to me I noticed a small fairy tail pink tattoo on her right hand….

As I took the envelope the girl continued to stand there and stare at me. I opened the letter and read it to myself.

_My Dear Natsu,_

_This will cause you much heartache and I am so sorry for that but I am here to come clean. That day you thought I had died, well… I faked my own death. With the help from a few friends they helped me escape. I found out that I was pregnant and that I was in danger. I wanted to tell you all those years but If I broke out of hiding they would find and kill her. I hope you can understand that. Please protect her for me because I can no longer. I have grown weaker and unable to take care of her anymore. Please promise me you'll care for her. Our daughter. _

_I love you,_

_Lucy_

Tears had streamed down my cheeks and onto the ground. How could this be true, how was any of this possible. I mean sure we both had a few drunk nights after big celebrations but….

I looked down at the small girl in front of me who looked untouched by my tears. That's when I noticed she had a brown pouch which held many different gate keys, Lucy's gate keys.

I went down to my knees to get eye level with the small girl. "what's your name?" I asked trying to choke back the tears.

"Katsumi Dragneel, but everyone calls me Kat." She said. That's when I started balling, tears streamed down my cheek and I couldn't hold it back any longer. "Why are you crying Daddy?"

I could hear people spitting out there drinks in shock and gasping in shock from hearing this small girl calling me father.

"Because Kat, I've missed you and love you so much. I promise ill always protect you." I said whipping my eyes with my scarf. That's when katsumi gave me a hug "It's okay daddy I love you too."


End file.
